Dispensing machines, such as frozen treat (e.g., frozen yogurt, ice-cream, custard, slushie, etc.) dispensing machines, require cleaning and periodic maintenance and/or repair. Disassembly of such dispensing machines may be a messy process and it may be difficult to keep track of all of the components removed from the dispensing machine. Often, some components are left within the dispensing machine and do not get cleaned or some components are not reinstalled onto the machine, thereby affecting the performance of the dispensing machine and/or the quality of the frozen treat. Also, regular maintenance may require the replacement of certain components (e.g., wear components).